Human hearing is subject to a variety of eccentricities. For example, at low levels of loudness, midrange frequencies in an audio signal can be perceived by the ear/brain combination as being more prominent than high and low frequencies in the audio signal. Similarly, when the volume of the audio signal is increased, the ear/brain combination can perceive the low and high frequencies in the audio signal as being more prominent than at lower volume levels.